


Le jour où je t'ai rencontré

by Evergade



Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Aster a la bonne idée de ramasser un SDF un jour où il se promène avec ses enfants.
Series: Le jour où je t'ai rencontré [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003743
Kudos: 1





	Le jour où je t'ai rencontré

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Doucement, Sophie, soupira Aster.

Mais la petite blonde était déjà partie en courant quelque part ailleurs dans le parc. Le papa trentenaire soupira une fois de plus. Il adorait ses enfants. S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il les aimait à la folie. Mais Sophie était hyperactive, et Jamie courait après des fantômes. Oh, non pas qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Du haut de ses sept ans, c'était normal qu'il croie au père Noël, aux extraterrestres, aux fées, et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Mais parfois, Aster aimerait qu'il sorte de son monde pour retrouver la terre ferme. Ah, si seulement Laureen était encore là. Enfin, si elle était encore là, ça aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne s’était pas tirée avec le premier mec venu.

''Ah les femmes, se dit Aster. Toutes des...''

Il stoppa net en se rendant compte que Sophie et Jamie avaient disparu. Immédiatement inquiet, il chercha partout, il les appela, en vain. Il accosta des passants pour leur demander s'il ne les avait pas vus, sans succès. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler la police quand finalement, Jamie daigna répondre. En courant, il retrouva l'origine de la voix et voulut commencer un sermon bien senti quand il tomba des nues. Jamie le regardait et pointait son doigt vers Sophie. Ils étaient au milieu du parc, à l'endroit où la rivière passait, et où la mairie avait fait construire un petit pont d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur pour que les passants la traverse. Et Sophie était dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui, aux vues de son accoutrement déchiré et sale, de ses cheveux décolorés et de son air de délinquant juvénile, alarma immédiatement Aster. En se précipitant, il hurla :

-Ne touchez pas à ma fille !

Mais, le jeune homme eut une réaction totalement inattendue aux yeux du père. Il posa Sophie et recula, l'air apeuré. Sophie, elle, ne bougeait pas, comme si elle n'avait pas peur d'être passée dans les bras d'un garçon qui aurait pu lui faire Dieu sais quoi.

-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Aster attrapa Sophie au vol et le garçon recula davantage. Finalement, il se retourna et partit en courant. Aster serra sa fille contre lui, toujours perturbé. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse, qui, de toute évidence, aurait eu sa place dans un lycée, foutait au milieu d'un parc pour balade familiale en plein après-midi ? Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire à son bébé s'il n'était pas intervenu ?

Jamie attrapa le haut de son pantalon et le secoua, pour attirer son attention. Ah oui, il avait un fils à réprimander.

-Jamie, la prochaine fois que tu vois quelqu'un qui touche à ta sœur, tu hurles, d'accord ? Tu lui attrapes la main et tu cours aussi vite que possible, tu m'entends ?

-Mais... Papa...

-Jamie, c'est très important, tu prends ta sœur et tu cours aussi vite que tu peux sans te retourner, c'est clair ?

-Papa...

-C'est clair?!

Jamie hocha la tête et Aster soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop leur faire peur, mais ils devaient savoir qu'il y avait des psychopathes dans la nature prêts à leur faire tout le mal possible.

-Tu sais, repris le garçon. Il a pas fait de mal à Sophie.

Aster se pencha vers lui.

-Jamie, des fois, il y a des hommes qui ont l'air gentils mais qui ne le sont pas.

Mais Jamie secoua la tête.

-Tu comprends pas. Il lui a pas fait de mal. Elle est passée de l'autre côté de la rambarde, et il l'a attrapé à travers les barreaux. Il était assis, et il a vu qu'elle allait tomber, alors il l'a rattrapé, c'est tout.

Pour le coup, Aster se sentait coupable. Okay, alors peut-être que pour une fois, il s'était trompé. Peut-être que ce garçon n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à ses enfants. Mais se serrait pour la fois où il ne serait pas là pour les protéger.

-On rentre, trancha Aster.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui expliquer la notion de gris. Pour l'instant, son monde était tout noir et blanc, et ça suffisait pour ses sept ans.

Il sut qu'il y avait un dieu de la justice à la seconde où il revit l'adolescent qui avait visiblement sauvé Sophie se faire jeter par ce qui semblait être un cuisinier en colère sur le béton du trottoir.

-Et si yamais ye te rrrevois à fouiller les poubelles de mon rrrestaurant, y'appelle les flics, tou m'entends ?

Le cuisinier en colère claqua la porte et l'adolescent se releva avec difficulté. Et évidemment, il fallait que cette scène est lieu _juste à côté_ de la voiture d'Aster. Il ouvrit la voiture et installa Sophie sur le siège bébé à l'arrière. Il l'attacha et demanda à Jamie de s'attacher. Il referma la porte et soupira, se disant qu'il devait réparer son malentendu, et d'aller voir l'adolescent.

-Hey.

L'adolescent sursauta, et se retourna en jetant sur lui un regard effrayé. Il lui fit immédiatement penser à un animal piégé par un prédateur plus gros que lui.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Jamie m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

-Hum.

L'adolescent mit ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son pull trop grand pour lui et baissa la tête. Aster aurait pu en rester là mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il devait faire plus pour lui.

-Écoutes... J'imagine que si tu t'es fait prendre à fouiller les poubelles... Enfin j'imagine que tu ne dois pas manger souvent.

L'adolescent ne dit rien et détourna le regard.

-Laissez tomber, c'pas grave.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un repas. Pour te remercier d'avoir évité à ma fille un plongeon.

L'adolescent eut un mouvement de tête vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes pas un pervert ?

Touché. Aster ne savait quoi répondre, quand il réalisa que la vérité devrait suffire à le disculpé.

-J'ai deux enfants. Et si je voulais te faire je ne sais quoi, je ne t'aurais pas hurlé dessus pour que tu t'en ailles.

-Pas faux.

Aster lui tendit la main.

-Aster.

L'adolescent regarda sa main comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose et le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'adulte fut décontenancé de voir les yeux bleus le dévisager avec tant de franchise. Puis, finalement, il tendit la main à son tour.

-Jack.

Aster lui serra la main et désigna la voiture.

-Alors ? Le repas, ça te dit ?

Jack soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par déclarer :

-Okay.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le plus grand calme. Enfin, façon de parler. Sophie chantait toute seule et Jamie lisait à haute voix un article sur une apparition de Chupacabra au Mexique en demandant toutes les deux minutes :

-T'as vu Papa ?

Aster se contentait de répondre ;

-Oui, j'ai vu

Et Jack n'osait visiblement pas faire de bruit ni faire un seul mouvement. Il avait les doigts crispés sur son Jean troué et la mâchoire serrée.

Et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la maison, il descendit sans le moindre mouvement brusque alors que Jamie continuait de parler de son article et qu'Aster détachait Sophie. Quand il eut terminé, elle rejoint en courant son frère qui lui montra son livre. Aster soupira et ferma la voiture. Jack restait en retrait, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire. Aster le regarda, ne sachant trop quoi dire, et finalement, il déclara en pointant la maison du doigt :

-C'est par là.

Jack hocha la tête et le suivit. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Jamie et Sophie se précipitèrent à l’intérieur et Aster soupira en les voyant courir.

''Il se fait tard'', songea Aster.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de Jack. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Tout à l'heure, en le ramassant dans la rue, ça avait eu l'air si simple, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il le faire dîner avec eux et le mettre dehors ensuite ? Ou devait-il lui offrir un endroit pour dormir cette nuit et attendre le matin? Mais même en attendant le matin, qu'allait-il lui dire ? ''Bonjour, bien dormi ? Tu peux partir maintenant ?''

Aster soupira, et se dit qu'il aviserait à ce moment-là. En attendant, il préparerait le repas, il verrait le reste plus tard.

Sans un mot, Jack restait près de lui, la tête baissée, les mains dans sa poche ventrale.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Aster soupira.

-Non, pas vraiment. Sauf si tu veux mettre la table.

-D'accord.

-Les assiettes sont là, les verres ici, et les couverts dans le tiroir.

Jack hocha la tête et se mit à l’œuvre. Il eut fini quand Jamie vint voir son père pour lui montrer un article sur Big Foot.

-Regarde, papa ! Regarde ! T'as vu ? Pourquoi tu regardes pas ?

Aster soupira.

-Je suis un peu occupé, mon lapin. On verra un peu plus tard, okay ?

Jamie souffla, clairement désappointé et Jack eut la bonne idée de fixer son erreur.

-Montres-moi, demanda-t-il.

Jamie, ravi d'avoir un public, lui montra l'article en question. Il courut vers le salon en lui disant de venir et Aster regarda Jack le suivre.

''Mon pauvre, se dit Aster en souriant, tu ne sais même pas sur quoi tu viens de t'engager.''

Il entendit Jamie parler jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son repas et quand ce fut fait, il appela tout le monde à table. Il installa Sophie sur la chaise où il avait entassé des annuaires pour qu'elle soit à hauteur de la table. Jamie et Jack arrivèrent ensemble et l'adolescent ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par le flot continu de paroles de Jamie. Aster en aurait presque sifflé d'admiration.

Une fois à table, Jamie avait posé son livre mais continuait de parler de manière continue. Mais si, au départ, il parlait uniquement de Big Foot, l'ambiance se refroidit légèrement quand il posa des questions sur Jack.

-Ils sont où tes parents ?

Aster faillit s'étouffer devant la question sans gêne que son fils venait de poser et il remarqua parfaitement que Jack s'était figé à la demande.

-Ils... J'ai pas de parents.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jamie, tout le monde a des parents, non ?

-Moi, j'en ai plus.

-Mais pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Jamie, c'est personnel, ce que tu lui demandes, coupa Aster. Laisses Jack tranquille, et finis de manger.

-Mais je veux savoir !

-Jamie...

-Pourquoi t'es dans la rue ?

Jack baissa la tête et Aster ne savait pas trop si c'est parce qu'il était triste ou énervé.

-J'ai pas eut de chance, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Jamie, tu arrêtes avec tes questions, et tu manges.

-Mais...

-Manges, ordonna Aster avec autorité.

C'eut l'air de suffire parce que Jamie se renfrogna et finit de manger en silence. Quand le repas fut terminé, Jamie partie sans un mot et Sophie glissa de sa chaise pour le rejoindre.

Aster soupira et dit :

-Je suis désolé. Pour son indiscrétion.

-Y'a pas de mal, assura Jack.

Mais l'adulte voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Vous voulez un coup de main pour débarrasser ?

-Je dis pas non.

Ils débarrassèrent ensemble et alors qu'Aster faisait la vaisselle, Jack l'essuyait et la rangeait. Puis vint le moment crucial de la question :

-Tu veux dormir là ?

Jack le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

-Euh... Vous êtes sûr ?

Aster haussa les épaules.

-Tu as sauvé Sophie et tu supportes les questions et le flot de paroles de Jamie, je te dois bien ça.

Jack se gratta la nuque, embarrasser,

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-C'est comme tu veux.

Jack sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par déclarer :

-Okay...

Aster l'installa dans la chambre d'amis. Il lui donna un pyjama qui lui était un peu juste pour lui (vu qu'il était le plus proche de sa taille) et un nécessaire de toilette. Il lui indiqua où était la salle de bain et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il le laissa seul et alla dans la chambre de Sophie. Il la borda, lui raconta une petite histoire et lui embrassa le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il laissa la porte entrouverte car il savait qu'elle avait peur du noir. Et même s'il se doutait qu'il la reverrait en bas, devant le frigo en plein milieu de la nuit, il laissa la porte ouverte quand même. Il alla dans la chambre de Jamie. Son fils était allongé sur le lit, à lire son livre.

-Au lit, mon grand.

Jamie posa son livre, alors qu'Aster rejoint le lit. Il remonta les couvertures et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Eh, papa, je peux te poser une question ?

Le père sourit en s'attendant déjà à un interrogatoire sur les extraterrestres.

-Est-ce que Jack va rester ?

Ou pas. Surpris Aster lui répondit avec honnêteté.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est... C'est une question difficile.

-Parce que s'il est dans la rue, faudrait lui donner une maison. Et s'il a plus ses parents, on pourrait être sa famille, non ?

Aster sourit. Jamie, le garçon qui s'attachait aux gens en un éclair.

-Peut-être. Mais faut lui demander s'il est d'accord.

-Alors tu es d'accord ?

Aster réfléchit. Était-il vraiment d'accord ? Il ne connaissait rien de Jack, certes, à part qu'il avait sauvé Sophie, et qu'il supportait le flot de paroles de Jamie sans problème. Mais est-ce qu'Aster pouvait se permettre de l'héberger ? Il ne savait rien de lui, ni son âge, ni son nom de famille, ni pourquoi il était dehors... Peut-être qu'avant de lui proposer de rester, il devrait avoir une discussion avec lui.

-Je parle avec lui d'abord, et on verra ensuite, okay ?

Jamie sourit et Aster l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit champion.

Il sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière et soupira. Après une journée aussi forte en émotions, il avait bien mérité un bain. Il alla dans sa chambre et se déshabilla puis, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, il alla dans la salle de bain. Il ne vit aucune lumière sous la porte, alors il se dit que Jack avait décidé de se doucher le lendemain matin. Il entra et alluma la lumière. Il posa sa serviette sur l'évier et se tourna vers la baignoire pour faire couler son bain. Mal lui en prit car il semblait que son jeune invité préférait les bains dans le noir. Jack, dans l'eau le regardait en rougissant à vitesse grand V. Quand il eut compris ce qui se passait, Aster attrapa la serviette et la colla sur son héritage familial.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un...

-Je...

Jack détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

-Je suis désolé, j'aime prendre mon bain dans le noir... Je...

-Non... Non c'est moi, fit Aster qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

-Vous... Vous voulez la place ?

-Je voudrais bien... Mais si tu veux, reste, c'est pas grave.

-Vous pouvez me passer la serviette ?

Aster la chercha des yeux et lui donna.

-Merci.

Aster se retourna et entendit Jack sortir de l'eau. Puis, une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait sa serviette sur ses bijoux de famille, mais rien ne couvrait ses fesses. Alors puisqu'il était de dos, il retendit la serviette et la ferma autour de sa taille. Il entendit Jack sortir de la salle de bain et souffla.

''Tu parles d'une galère.''

Cette nuit-là, Aster se repassa malgré lui la scène encore et encore en essayant de dormir. Finalement, il finit par s'assoupir et ce fut une bonne odeur de chocolat qui le tira de son sommeil. Il avisa l'heure. 7H24. Normalement, il aurait dû être réveillé bien avant 7 h. Mais il avait complètement oublié de mettre son réveil. Dieu merci on était dimanche. Il n'y avait pas la pression de l'école mais Jamie et Sophie étaient déjà réveillés, normalement. Il sauta du lit, enfila un T-Shirt et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Il découvrit Sophie et Jamie assis sagement autour de la table, et Jack leur servant leur petit déjeuner.

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé.

-Papa, Jack sait cuisiner ! Il fait le petit déj, et c'est trop bon !

-Trop bon ! Répéta Sophie en chœur. Hop hop hop !

Jack le regarda sans rien dire et immédiatement, la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

-Vous voulez... J'ai fait du café, si vous voulez.

-Je dis pas non.

Aster s'assit autour de la table et après l'avoir servi, Jack les rejoint. Aster déjeuna silencieusement, écoutant le flot de paroles incessant de son fils et quand il remarqua qu'il avait terminé, il lui demanda d'aller s'habiller et de prendre Sophie avec lui. Jamie sortit avec sa sœur et de la cuisine, on pouvait l'entendre parler de sa chambre.

-Je pense qu'on va devoir parler, fit Aster.

-Écoutez, pour hier soir, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Non... Non, ça c'est pas grave. Non, je veux te parler de toi. Ici.

Nerveux, Jack posa ses mains sur son Jean délavé et Aster était prêt à parier qu'il les serrait comme il l'avait fait dans la voiture.

-Tu es visiblement un bon gamin. Tu ne t'es pas enfui au milieu de la nuit avec la moitié du mobilier, donc tu n'es pas un voleur, tu as su t'occuper de Jamie et Sophie quand je dormais... Et avant de te proposer de rester avec nous, si tu es d'accord, je souhaiterais te poser quelques questions.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Comment tu t’appelles.

-Jack.

-Jack comment ?

-Jack Frost.

Aster haussa un sourcil. Il était évident que le gamin mentait.

-Je... je ne veux pas retourner chez moi. Je préfère ne pas vous dire mon nom de famille.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-18 ans.

-...

-Dans un mois.

-Pourquoi es-tu dehors ?

-J'ai... J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Aster soupira.

-Je dois savoir. Si je veux pouvoir te laisser autour de mes enfants, je dois savoir.

Jack soupira et dit d'une voix brisée.

-Ça... Ça se passait pas bien chez mes parents. Alors je suis parti.

-Partis depuis quand ?

-Depuis que j'ai 14 ans.

Aster soupira. Jack semblait au bord des larmes, il avait visiblement été trop loin, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Si Jack voulait rester, Aster devait savoir.

-D'accord, dit-il d'une voix douce. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux rester ?

Jack le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

-Pardon ?

-Visiblement, Jamie t'adore, et si tu veux rester ici, avec nous, tu es le bienvenu.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tu veux ?

Jack sembla réfléchir et pendant un instant, le père cru qu'il allait refuser sa proposition.

-Okay.


End file.
